forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Orndar Oulamn Merendil
| reckoning = | dob = -14 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 29 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = Warrior | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Orndar Oulamn Merendil was one of the warlords that supported the Obarskyrs in the founding of the kingdom of Cormyr in the . Description Orndar was a handsome, compact man slightly over tall. He had light brown eyes with curly black hair and a mustache. He wore his hair long and usually displayed his hirsute chest by wearing silk shirts open in the front. He favored flamboyant colors like orange, green, purple, or sky-blue, with a bright red sash. He kept his cavalry saber close to hand. Although he was frequently seen carrying a wine goblet, he never appeared intoxicated. When not engaged in conversation, he usually hummed to himself. Personality Orndar was a swashbuckler with a quick temper and he was foolishly brave (but successful) on the battlefield. Most men were afraid to anger him and most women wanted his attention. Abilities He was a very skilled warrior with many dead enemies. Relationships Orndar and fellow warleader Relve Turcassan earned the enmity of Belmer Rayburton when they sought funding for the defense of the nascent kingdom. History Early Cormyr was struggling to remain viable in the face of attacks from pirates, brigands, and monsters, and Orndar and Relve somehow knew or were informed that the Rayburton patriarch was more wealthy than he appeared to be. When they demanded money for the war effort, Belmer reacted with anger and violence, likely out of fear that the secret of his cache of precious gems, later known as the Rayburton Jewels, would be exposed. All three men were wounded and a few soldiers and retainers on both sides lost their lives in the altercation. Belmer reluctantly ceased his aggression when his younger brother Onkyl threatened to reveal a "secret Belmer holds dear, and would fain keep so", according to research by the famed (and nosy) explorer, Volothamp Geddarm. Until their deaths, both Merendil and Turcassan were plagued by random assassins that attacked them under cover of night. Documents from their family archives indicated that their descendants believed the assailants were "human dogs hired by Belmer". Appendix References Category:Inhabitants of the Wolf Woods Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Warlords Category:Warriors Category:Warriors (3e) Category:Members of House Merendil